The Kuran Prince's Undoing
by SpiderSolitaire
Summary: After the battle with Rido, Yuuki had to leave Kaname. This story is about their reunition. (I write pretty sporadically, so follow to catch the new updates!)
1. Rewritten Memories

Chapter 1: Rewritten Memories

Perched on all fours, Kaname peered down at the sleeping body underneath him. His hands held the sheets tightly as he resisted the urge to roam the curves of the form below him as his eyes did. She was still fast asleep, breathing lightly, unaware that the most powerful being of her world was perched precariously over her, watching her every movement. Kaname's breathing deepened as his eyes aligned with the light pulsation at her neck. A whisper of a thought passed the barriers of his tightly controlled mind. "_One lick, one bite." _ The thought was enough to send him off the bed and with his back to the opposing wall, for fear that he would give in to his desires. He heard a stirring back where the sheets lay crumpled and saw bright blood-red eyes open questioningly. He had woken her up.

"Good morning Yuuki," Kaname said, slightly strained.

She unfolded herself more from the sheets that enveloped her so that she was now sitting up wearing her thin slip of a nightgown. She reached out a hand and whispered, "_Kaname. Come." _

He went cautiously, stopping a foot away from the bed.

_"Closer."_

He reluctantly, but also, not so reluctantly, took a step forward so that the edge of the mattress was touching the middle of his thighs. He steeled himself so that he would be in control if his bloodlust got stronger and waited for the sitting form to make her next move.

_"Kaname, you don't have to resist anymore. If you're thirsty, let me know," _Yuuki again whispered.

He looked at her in slight confusion, looking ready to argue the reason for his reluctance.

"_I thought we were past this. We're together now, I'm a vampire, there's no more reason to resist," _she reasoned slowly, as if trying to remind him of this fact.

He, again, looked at her in confusion, as if trying to remember something he had forgotten this time. Why did he resist so much again?

As he retreated within his inner thoughts, Yuuki started to crawl towards him. He was caught off guard when she suddenly appeared kneeling in front of him. She was level with him, given the advantage of the bed and grasped the collar of his shirt towards her. She let go of one hand to brush her hair onto the right side of her face so that the left side of her neck was exposed. She looked up at him expectantly.

He looked at her gentle pulsation just as he had before, but with the guards that he put up being lowered. Why did he resist again? He held her hips toward his torso so that her lean frame was against him, her head against his neck and collar. He rubbed his nose along the gentle slope of her neck, taking in her scent as the anticipation welled up inside him. Why did he resist again? Surely, he must be forgetting something, but he had gone too far that he could no longer control himself. He had given in to his blood lust as he kissed her neck, tracing the curve with his tongue. He drew back his lips to reveal the sharp fangs hidden behind and with a groan of contentment he sank his fangs into her pearly white skin.

He awoke to find himself alone in his bed, on top of sweat-soaked sheets. Cursing himself, he threw the nearest object he could find, which was a book, across the room and into the wall. The book crashed through the plaster and left a sizeable hole in the wall. He sat at the edge of the bed, trying to shake off the remnants of the dream that left him in this state.

"_Damn it. Damn."_

He put his face in his hands and tried to get the images of her out. "_It's been a year. Fuck. An entire year. Leave me alone."_ This wasn't the first time that he had awoken in this state. Ever since Yuuki left after the battle with Rido, he was haunted by dreams of her, her body, her face, her blood. Holding on to someone that couldn't be with him was horrible. He tortured himself day and night, but nights were by far the worst. He couldn't stand the thought of going to bed alone and being haunted by her in his dreams, but he had to put up with it almost every night.

Refusing to dwell on the situation, he took a quick shower, and got dressed. Hanabusa appeared at the door of his room noticing at the gaping hole that had appeared this morning without saying a word. He knew that Kaname was always haunted by things that he wouldn't ever reveal.

Kaname led the way out of his room and walked down the corridor of his mansion. He was bothered by the thought of the dream again. How could he let his guard down so easily with Yuuki? He gave in to his bloodlust with a few touches and words. But then again, the dream wasn't real anyway, so should he have given in just in his dream? He should've enjoyed it anyway, right? He shook his head in frustration and Hanabusa flicked his eyes toward the Kuran prince at this movement. Again, remaining silent, he knew that Kaname was deep in thought. _"What does it matter anyway. It's best that I never see her again,"_ Kaname thought.

He let out a sigh within himself, imperceivable to even Hanabusa beside him, and was ready to play the Kuran prince that he was.


	2. Night Class Ball

_Kaname allowed himself a last look goodbye as the one person that mattered to him in this world left for safety. She was under the protection of Zero Kiryu, the man he was always hateful to and jealous of, but in this moment, grateful to. He turned his back on the rapidly departing figures to face Rido, knowing full well that he had made the right choice leaving Yuuki to the protection of Kiryu. Rido in all his power would never stop hunting her down if Kaname himself did not stop him, even if it cost him his life. He thought very little of it anyway, as long as he spent it towards a greater purpose, as long as the person that mattered to him would be safe. He faced Rido with a sadness in his eyes and the acceptance of his death. He became something much more powerful in that instant, a man with nothing to lose._

Kaname sat through another meeting concerning the current affairs of the vampire and human world. Ever since Rido had been defeated, the events that occurred on a daily basis did not seem to be worth his attention, but he still came to these meetings to get his mind off someone else.

"And on a lighter note," a meeting member started, "the Night Class ball will be held tonight in the grand palace." Kaname tuned out the rest of what was said and retreated to his inner thoughts once more.

"_Even with Rido defeated, Kaname had no intention of calling Yuuki back to his side. She had seen much darkness in the world with him by her side and would only continue to see more. He had done things, murdered people, plotted so maliciously that she should never hear of it. He could never be with her with the tainted hands that he had. The politics of living as he was would never be good for her either. She was to be free, away from the political life of a pure-blood. But…" _

Kaname snapped to attention as a meeting member mentioned his name. Even in his deep thought, he had heard the topic of discussion and briery dismissed the conversation concerning him. He tapped the red glass of blood in front of him and downed it in an instant. He had become too thirsty too often, always craving the blood of the one he loved. Thinking about living an eternity with that thirst seemed unbearable, which is why had had to continually remind himself of why he should never see her again.

Kaname lied to himself though. He knew the real reason for why they were not together. He could convince himself that it was a doing on his part, that he had forced himself to stay away from her, but the truth was that she had not returned to him. It was true that he did not call her to return to him, but in the back of his mind he always thought that she would come back on her own. When months had passed after Rido's death, it became evident to Kaname that she had chosen to be with Kiryu. That fact broke his heart.

His train of thought was broken once again as the meeting became adjourned. Kaname along with Hanabusa retreated to the dormitories to make preparations for the ball that evening. Kaname dreaded these activities, but as the Kuran prince, had an obligation to attend. He nodded curtly to Hanabusa and disappeared behind his door.

Wearing a sharp black tuxedo, Kaname endured the festivities of the party always appearing to be engaging and attentive, when internally he was the opposite. It was times like these that he could feel that power that he had over others. Even on a social level, he was put in the highest regard and always treated with reverence. Anything that he wanted was a finger-snap away and he wasn't even using the influential abilities that he possessed as a pure-blood. "_Dull,"_ his inner voice cried out and Kaname nodded ever so slightly in agreement. Sitting at one end of the ballroom on an elevation allowed Kaname to observe almost every spot of the party. He scanned the cascade of evening gowns and suits until an uniform crossed his eyes. It was a night class uniform, stripped of it's badges leaving only a white collared dress shirt along with the matching skirt.

"_Which one of my fellow classmates forgot to dress up today?" _ Kaname noted, slightly amused.

He made his way through the crowd to get a better view. She had long jet black hair done in light waves that cascaded down her back. Kaname frowned at the unfamiliarity of this figure and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around.

Yuuki Cross had returned.


	3. The Return of a Princess

Kaname retained a mask of slightly surprised amusement while a thousand questions and feelings flooded behind his facade. He was used to controlling his emotions in front of others, especially given the role that he used to play in the Council of Elders. He learned to be always calculating, always trying to figure out the best move, all the while maintaining an air of bored superiority. It was a learned behaviour, one he had practiced over and over ever since his parents had passed and he had to handle the world of greedy vampires by himself. To others he would seem arrogant and powerful, too powerful to be concerned with the little matters of civilian life. He became distant, always hidden, always guarded and never trusting. So in this moment of surprise, the mask presented itself easily so no one could tell the Kuran prince was in agony.

_"Yuuki Cross," _Kaname stated in an even voice.

"_Kaname-senpai."_

He tried to gauge her reaction, to catch a glimpse of what she was feeling inside. But, she remained calm and blank hidden behind a poker-face he had never seen before. _Maybe it wasn't a learned behaviour, maybe the Kurans are naturally adept at hiding behind themselves._

_"What are you doing here?" _Kaname continued.

"_I'm home," _his sister replied.

"_Welcome home then." _Kaname took her hand in his, bowed and kissed her knuckles. He quickly stood up, turned and walked away, the scent of her too powerful for him to continue to be in control. He took moderate strides in order to not appear rushed, but was actually trying his hardest to get away from her. His lips tingled from where they met her skin and at last he broke through the crowd and reached the patio.

He took a breath of the cool night air and closed his eyes, as if trying to rinse out her scent from his mind. All the while, his brain was in hypermode._ Why is she here? What does it mean? How does she feel towards me? Where is Kiryu? How should I react? How can I manage to even talk to her when she makes me react like this?_

His ears twitched at the sound of footsteps behind him and the overwhelming scent of her soon followed.

_"That's all the welcome back I get?" _ Yuuki teased with a smile.

Kaname turned around to look at her, really look at her. She had grown into her uniform, the swell of her body in all the right places. She looked so much older than when she left, her hair long and an air of confidence that she did not have before. The life of a vampire suited her much more than when she was human. The look of naivety and innocence was replaced with sly and mischief, as if she was about to find out all your secrets. She had also grown taller, and was almost up to Kaname's nose. He wouldn't need to tilt his head far down to kiss her….

But she responded to his appraising gaze with a quizzical brow.

_"I don't know if I'm going to like the new Yuuki," _ bantered Kaname. He surprised himself when a smile came easily to his lips. That didn't happen very often.

She chuckled lightly.

"Well you're going to have to. You're not sending me away again."


	4. The Thirst of a King

_"Well you're going to have to. You're not sending me away again."_

And with those words, Yuuki Cross left Kaname Kuran silent and she returned to the party. She was always struck with the presence that the Kuran prince possessed. He took charge of a room right when he entered it and it was clear to all that he was a king in the making. Many vampires would gladly die to protect him, not that he needed any protection, without question. He did not have to use his abilities to control others because he had them playing out of the palm of his hand already. He was the most influential, revered, and powerful being in their world and he played himself magnificently. He walked with grace, spoke eloquently and gave respect where respect was due. He was indeed the perfect prince, but of course, had a dark shadow. His grace and eloquence could be put aside in a moment to show the full extent of his power. He could murder a man with the wave of his hand. The same individuals who would give their lives to protect him also would kill to be in his position or to have him under their thumb. It was a vicious cycle, and the council of elders tried to control him and he destroyed them within a matter of days. He was not a man to be reckoned with.

Yuuki always knew her brother had power, but seeing the actual ramifications of it made her feel incredibly inadequate. She had pined after him all these years and did not feel any closer to him than she had when she left. She wondered if she would ever get to know the man behind the mask. Although, she was glad to have left the politics of the vampire world for a year. She couldn't imagine how the scared little girl she was a year ago could've dealt with the hostility and dynamics of this world. She found out more about herself away from all these influences and could stand her own ground against these greedy monsters. She didn't though, have any idea how to approach Kaname. He was too much of a mystery to her, she never knew what he was thinking or how he felt about her. His cold exterior sometimes gave way to a warmth that was unexpected of him and she was at a loss for words at his ambiguity.

Her heart fluttered when she thought about him though. One year away only turned out to strengthen his effects on her when she saw him again. She could still feel his lips on her hand. She tried to play it cool and aloof, but thinking back on the conversation, she realized she had only said 4 sentences to him. 4 sentences after a year apart. _"Oy",_ she said to herself, shaking her head. He didn't seem too surprised to see her, although she had told no one that she was coming, he must have known. The look of mild shock was not the reaction that she had expected or hoped for._ "What did I hope for? That he would rush me into his arms and start crying? Hah, that would not be Kaname. It would not be the silent, brooding man that she had fallen for all those years ago._

Yuuki had walked a fair ways away from the patio in her thought and now turned around to look through the crowd for Kaname again. She saw him staring off in the distance with a glass of red liquid in his hand and several empty ones beside him on the balustrade. And it wasn't wine he was drinking.

Kaname was blood thirsty.


	5. A Bad Night

With a clink, Kaname downed another glass and set it on the stone with force, causing a hairline fracture to appear along the side of the champagne flute. He chased it down with another mouthful and looked to his side and saw a row of glasses all consumed by him. He tried to rid himself of thirst by over-feeding, a technique that he used often, but never in public. The whispers among the vampire community would be great if they knew how much he was struggling. He looked over his shoulder and felt no snooping glances. With a swoop, he sent the champagne glasses flying over the edge of the balcony and into the bushes. He walked back into the party, put the now empty flute in his hand on one of the server's platters and walked briskly back to the dormitory building. He could not stand the party any longer with the burning sensation at the base of his throat and needed to regain control of his thirst in solitude.

He walked outside into the brisk night wind and tried to compose himself a bit more. He again checked over his shoulders to see if anyone had noticed his escape, but was satisfied to see that he had made a clean getaway. Blood tablets rattled together in his pocket. He would have to get a new packet after tonight, it was not natural the way he was speeding through them. He quickened his pace, eager to be far from prying eyes and entered the Night Class Dormitory. It was empty and silent, perfect for the state he was in. Kaname knew that even Hanabusa did not know of his cravings, he hid it extremely well.. except for tonight. The presence of a certain individual disconcerted him from his usual control. He would need to figure out how to adjust for her. Still, he pushed Yuuki Cross to the back of his mind, unable in his state to analyze the situation before. He would deal with it in the morning.

With a sigh of relief, he entered his room and bolted the door. He froze. He turned around.

Sitting with one leg crossed over the other on his love seat was the very person he had been avoiding.

_"Yuuki…"_

She stood and walked across the room until she was right in front of him. She looked up at him with big imperceivable brown eyes and he wondered what she was thinking. He used to be able to tell so easily, he could've read her like a book. Now, it was different.

_"How did you get in..?"_ he breathed out, words raspy from the heat in his throat.

She ignored the question. _"How have you become so thirsty Kaname-senpai."_ She said it like a statement.

His face grew dark and masked, betraying no emotion. _"Always so formal,_" he said dryly.

Before he could stop her, she put a finger in her mouth and bit down hard. The blood dripped down her hand and found himself licking it clean in the next second. His teeth soon found her wrist and pierced the skin. He heard her exhale sharply at the pain, but found himself unable to stop or even slow. The wrist was soon discarded as he made his way to her neck. He could not even savour the moment he had anticipated this long year before his fangs sunk in, driven mad by thirst. He swallowed mouthful after mouthful, feeling her lifeblood drain from her and her body lean against him for support. When his mind finally cleared, he let go. She was still bleeding profusely so he licked the wound shut. The full weight of her figure was on him now, weak from blood loss.

_"You took a lot,"_ she said in a barely audible whisper.

He lifted her light frame off the floor, carrying her draped over his arms. He lay her gently on the bed and climbed over her, sitting lightly on her lower stomach, his knees on either side of her. He bit into his own wrist and offered it to her. She shook her head.

_"Sleep."_

He nodded and moved to get off her and out of the room. She tugged him by the sleeve and with her eyes closed, murmured, _"with me."_

He nudged her neck with his nose, licking the splatters of blood left behind and whispered, _"okay."_ He gathered blankets around both of them and curled up beside her with an arm draped over her stomach. Her back to his chest, he held her close and closed his eyes.

And to think, just moments ago, he thought he was going to have a bad night.


	6. Just a Dream?

Kaname awoke to a sharp tapping that echoed through the walls of his room. He groggily got out of bed and answered the door to see who originated it. It was Akatsuki.

_"Kaname-san, the meeting is about to take place in the Great Hall."_

_"Yes, I'll be there soon, thank you Akatsuki," _Kaname replied.

Kaname closed the door and pressed against it with his forehead. It was a wonderful dream he had, to have Yuuki in his arms again. It was the first time he gave into his desires and actually drank her blood. But, he shouldn't do that again, he told himself, dreams cross in to reality very easily. His heart started to beat a little faster just at the thought of her, but the feeling was soon replaced by yearning. Shaking his head, he pulled himself together and pushed Yuuki Cross out of his mind. He turned to go into the bathroom, but stopped short in his tracks.

Yuuki Cross was sitting swaddled in sheets on his bed. It was really her, not a dream. She looked at him inquisitively, trying to figure out where his thoughts were.

With inhuman speed, he had crossed the room, leapt onto her and pushed her shoulders down back to the mattress. Kaname was on all fours with his face inches above Yuuki's. He grasped her shoulders tightly.

_"Is that really you? Are you really here!?"_ Kaname gasped.

She looked up at him questioningly. _"Yes..I've been with you all night…"_

His brow unfurrowed and he leaned his head against her chest, listening to her heartbeat. He stayed there for a few minutes, enjoying the moment as a slight imperceivable smile made its way to his lips. _She's real, she's here. _He breathed her in and felt her chest rise up and down with each breath, in sync with his. The scent that he had not noticed in his half-awake state started to burn his nose. He felt his thirst start to come and realized with horror what he had done to her the night before, in reality. He lifted his head to look at her neck and with his fingers he touched the two puncture marks he had made recently.

_"I drank you half to death," _he realized in self-disgust.

_"I can't die, Kaname-senpai,"_ she reminded him, rolling her eyes. "_Besides, I'm glad to know that you missed me," _she smiled. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. _"You have to go to your meeting now right?"_

Kaname forgot about that. "_Oh, yeah," _he sighed. He would've given anything to stay here with her right now. _"They're forming a new council of elders, as much as I hate it, but it has to be done. The common vampires are getting out of control without some kind of government."_

She rolled him over so that she was now on top of him. Face to face, with her hair tickling his chin, she replied, _"Okay, I have to unpack my things anyway and let Yori-chan and the Chairman know I've come back."_

_"They don't know?" _he asked surprised.

_"No one does." _ She kissed him on the forehead.

A tap on the door signalled Akatsuki's return.

"_Bye," _ Yuuki whispered. She leapt out of bed, fixed her clothes a little and climbed out the window.

Kaname was left breathlessly alone. _No one knows? _He wanted to keep it that way, his little secret. Akatsuki tapped again. He got out of bed and grunted, "t_he world and its demands."_

Kaname went to greet the door again. Playing prince might not be so hard today.


	7. A Peace Unknown

Kaname left the meeting late that night. For 10 hours he and other council members were deep in discussion about the state of the vampire society's future. It was impossible for the situation at hand to continue because of the increasing number of disappearances and unsolved murders that were due to level E vampires. There needed to be order and structure again.

Kaname loathed the idea of a new council. For most of his childhood the council elders would try to dominate him, try to control him. Their actions fell under the pretence of protecting the purebloods, namely Kaname, but they were always thirsty for his blood, always jealous of his power. Without his parents to shield him from the council, Kaname had to fend for himself and it was a vicious time for him. Council members would whisper deceit into his ears, trying to make him believe that they were working towards his best interest, when all they wanted was more power. It made him the man he is today, guarded and seemingly emotionless, always hidden behind a mask. He would never let that happen to Yuuki. He didn't want her tainted by the impure motives, lies, backstabbing, power and control politics that came with being on the council. This time, he would take care in choosing council members, making sure that he had each of them under his thumb. He would not risk betrayal, as the old council did when they chose to follow Rido Kuran. This process turned out to be exhausting though. It was hard for Kaname to see where other vampires' loyalties lay. He was wary from past experience that everyone always had another motive. Kaname would constantly have to watch his back, he knew that any and every one would sell him out in a heartbeat if it meant that they themselves would get ahead. So he hated them all and these meetings drained him immensely.

Kaname had begun to realize over the years how alone he truly was. Everybody wanted something from him, his wealth, his status, his power. There were few that he could trust with his life. Seiren was one, she had been a loyal guardian and protector for many years. He always had her to guard his room while he slept. Akatsuki, Hanabusa and Ruka could also be trusted. And of course, there was Yuuki. He loved her. He loved her because she was like him. She could understand the life of a pureblood and there was nothing that she wanted from him, except him himself. He would give her the world if she asked for it, but she never did. She loved him before she knew that he was a pureblood and she loved him still after she found out that he was. She was the only one that he could truly trust. She was the most important one. He did not feel alone when she was with him.

So, as the meeting came to a close that night, Kaname roamed the campus to find her. He was keeping tabs on her, with Seiren whispering in his ear the entire night about where she was and who she was with. So he knew that he could find her in the library leafing through books near the couches in the back. He appeared silently, studying her closely as she stood flipping through the pages of a book.

_"Do you mean to scare me, Kaname-senpai?"_ she said with her back facing him.

He grinned slightly in amusement, but stopped himself. He needed to kick this new habit.

_"And you used to be so easy to sneak up on," _he retorted. He walked in front of her and put his arms around her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

_"I have to catch up to the rest of the class on this book," _she pointed to the hardcover in her hand. "_Care to join me?"_

He nodded. "_Are you going back to your classes now?" _Kaname asked, although he already knew the answer, as he led her by the hand to the couches.

_"Yea, I only have a year left and I want to try and graduate with Yori-chan, which means that I have to catch up on everything that I've missed so far this year." _ She sat down at one end of the couch.

Kaname lay down and placed his head in her lap, nudging her stomach with his nose. _"Shall I have to tutor you?" _Another smile appeared. _Damn._

She stroked his hair lovingly and bent her neck to whisper in his ear. _"I think I'm capable of reading myself," _she said with a smile. He felt her scent bring up the desire that he had hidden so well during the day, but pushed it down once more. He could control himself when he was prepared to, what happened the other night was only because he was caught off-guard. He would try not to drink from her so quickly after that incident..

_"You should sleep, you had a long day," _Yuuki commented, already engrossed in her book. Her free hand still stroking his hair. He nudged her stomach once more and put his barriers down. He never slept outside his room or without a guard, but Yuuki would watch over him and she was more than capable. He would put his life in her hands. So he let the stresses of the council and the waves of fatigue hit him as he fell asleep to her caresses. It was a peace that he had never known before.


	8. Distracting (mini chapter)

_"Perhaps one did not want to be loved so much as to be understood," _Yuuki mumbled to herself quietly from her book, 1984. She looked at the clock and found that she had been reading for almost 2 hours. She caressed the hair of the sleeping form below her once more and closed her book.

He looked so serene like this, so much younger that he normally appears. She brushed the hair from his face. She could see that he let his guard down with her sometimes, and right now, he didn't wear the mask that he usually wore. He looked normal, like a little boy that had to grow up too quickly. She traced the outline of his face with her finger, from his forehead down to the angle of his chin. He was beautiful, too beautiful to be real. She put her finger on the spot between his eyebrows, traced down the slope of his nose and onwards, lingering for a moment at his lips. She had only kissed him that one time, when he changed her into a vampire, but that was with a mouthful of blood between them so she didn't really remember what that felt like. She looked at his face again and wondered what it would be like to have his lips pressed against hers. He was the only one who she had ever kissed, if you called that kissing, so her experience was limited. Mesmerized, she bent her neck to place her lips against his. At the last moment, she hesitated and returned to her original position. No, not like this. Their first should be special. She picked up her book again and started where she left off.

Even unconscious, he was so distracting.

**I posted two chapters this time so don't miss the chapter before!**


	9. The Best Nights

Kaname awoke with his eyes still closed, as he always did. He liked to orient himself to where he was before anyone knew that he was awake. It was a habit he developed as a child in order to listen in on conversations. With his breathing the same as it was before, Yuuki did not notice that he had already woken up. Kaname started to remember that he was now sleeping in the library in Yuuki's lap. He felt her fingers still tangled in his hair and continued to feign sleep for a few more minutes just to enjoy the moment more. The peace that overcame in this moment was almost unbearable, he was perfectly content being held by the one that he loved.

He heard her squirm a little in her seat and close the book she was reading. He tentatively opened his eyes.

"_Oh, hey, you're awake," _she said smiling down at him as the strands of her long hair surrounded his face. "_Perfect timing, I just finished my book."_

He smiled back up at her, evidently giving up his previous vow to kick the habit.

_"Did you sleep well? It must've been awfully uncomfortable on a couch."_

"_I did actually, it was one of the better nights of my existence,"_ he replied.

She raised an eyebrow at him and teased, "_Oh, really? Do you have a list?"_

_"As a matter of fact, I do," _Kaname winked.

She smiled again, "_And which nights are on this list?"_

_"Well yesterday was pretty good, but number 1 hasn't happened yet.." _he answered vaguely.

"_Oh really? And what would the best night of Kaname Kuran's life look like?" _

_"Well…" _he coughed. He looked up at her sheepishly with a twinkle in his eyes. She blushed a deep red as soon as she understood what he meant. Her embarrassment quickly turned mischievous as she pushed him playfully off her lap and he rolled off the couch, landing deftly on his feet. _"You little pervert, Kuran." _She tried to appear offended, but did not succeed in hiding the amusement in her eyes.

Kaname was hunched on the floor on his knees laughing uncontrollably. He held his stomach as his lungs gasped for air. He hadn't laughed since he was a 9 years old. _"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" _he protested, still in a fit of laughter. She was the only one who could ever make him laugh like this. She unwillingly smiled at his laugh, still trying to appear offended. He regained control of himself and stood up, pulling Yuuki to her feet.

"_How could we do that if we haven't even kissed yet?"_ he looked at her intently with both hands at the sides of her face. He pulled her closer still and felt her hands press against his chest. Her breathing deepened and she looked up at him in anticipation, cheeks still pink with blush.

They were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming towards them. Yuuki unentangled herself from Kaname and sat back down on the couch, trying to compose herself. She crossed her legs, placed her left hand on the arm of the couch and waited for their visitor to arrive. Kaname wiped the scowl off his face and replaced it by his usual neutral but severe mask. They would wake up together one morning without interruption, he would make sure of it.

It was Akatsuki. "_Kaname, the meeting.."_ He suddenly was aware of the figure sitting on the couch. He knelt down on one knee quickly in surprise, bending his head towards the ground. "_Yuuki Kuran, I did not know that you were here, welcome back."_

_"Thank you, Akatsuki," _Yuuki did not move. The old her would've at least stood up to greet her guest, and would've muttered something about how he didn't need to greet her so formally. But, the new Yuuki understood her position as a pureblood. She did not have to get up for anyone.

Both Akatsuki and Kaname noted that she did not get up. Kaname arched an eyebrow imperceivably. She really was full of surprises.

"_You can get up Akatsuki, what did you want to tell me?"_

"_The meeting was pushed up to start earlier," _Akatsuki responded, still slightly in shock by Yuuki Kuran's arrival.

_"Yes, I'll be there in a few minutes." _ Akatsuki bowed to both purebloods and turned to leave the room. "_Oh, and Akatsuki," _Kaname called after him._ "Please don't let anyone know that Yuuki has returned yet, it will be a secret for now. Don't even tell Ruka."_ Kaname was aware of their relationship. Akatsuki turned around and bowed once more. "_Of course, Kaname-kun."_

As Akatsuki left the room, Kaname turned back to Yuuki. "_I'll see you tonight?" _Kaname asked hopefully.

Yuuki shook her head. "_I'm going to go to bed early, I stayed up all night tonight to finish this book for class today."_

"_Okay," _Kaname said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. He kissed her on the forehead once more. "_Have a good day then."  
_

He felt her watch him as he left the library doors.

He was still going to see her tonight, she just.. wouldn't know it.


	10. A Painful Night Pt 1

Kaname left, exhausted after another meeting with the council, and headed towards the Day class dormitories where Yuuki had taken up her old room with Yori-chan. He thought about staying near her all night as he would have to be awake anyway for when Seiren came back from the mission he had sent her on.

He entered the unlocked, dimly lit room quietly and kneeled by Yuuki's bed. He stroked her hair from her face and watched her as she peacefully dozed on. He could literally stay here all night just watching her breathe and know that she was alive and well. He brushed the hair back to reveal the pale skin of her neck. Mesmerized, he felt the strong pulse bounding beneath the pads of his fingertips. He traced circles on her neck, with each touch itching for more. He felt himself lean closer and closer until his lips were inches away from touching her. He kissed her neck. Suddenly, he heard footsteps in the corridor.

He walked unhurriedly to the corner of the room that would be obstructed as the door opened and waited for the footsteps to pass. They did not pass though. The door slowly creaked open and a shadow fell across the room. Kaname did not recognize the scent of this stranger, but waited until he knew what his motives were. Maybe he was a Day class student that had lost his way. The stranger did not seem lost though and made his way slowly to the middle of the room. Kaname focused his senses on the smell of the stranger, trying to learn more. He did not smell of a human nor a vampire, but a vague mix of both, and Kaname was confused. He was unsure of how to react. The glint of an object caught his eye and confirmed his doubts. He was overcome with a black out rage. In the blink of an eye Kaname grabbed the strangers head in his hands and forced the rest of his body on the floor with his foot. In this action, the head was ripped off and a hole was torn through the stranger's torso and Kaname's foot now stood bloody on the floor beneath the body.

Yori-chan woke up suddenly to the noise and an ear-piercing scream came out of her. She had awoken to a figure holding a bloody head right beside her bed.

_"Yori-chan,"_ Kaname said in a calming voice. "_This is Kaname Kuran, there has been a break-in to your room, please go and notify the Chairman for me."_

In a near frenzy, a petrified Yori-chan nodded and rushed out of the room still with her sheets in her hands.

Kaname looked at the object that had given clue to the stranger's motivations lying on the floor by the man's hand. It had caught light and he had noticed it the second before he murdered him. It was a knife, a hunter's knife at that. Someone had sent this man to kill Yuuki Kuran. He held the man's head tightly in his hands, burning with rage. He was in his own world now, oblivious to his surroundings. He could not hear anything outside his own thoughts.

_Who did this. Who sent him. Who did this. He will die the second I find out. I will murder him. I will draw out his pain and torture him. I will skin him. _

Kaname stood still, still soaked in blood as he calculated methodically in his mind. He analyzed all his enemies, he analyzed every possible motive. He remained as silent as a shadow as he did this.

Meanwhile, Yuuki Kuran slept peacefully, oblivious to the chaos around her.


	11. A Painful Night Pt 2

The Chairman ran down the hallway and burst through the door. He looked in horror at the scene unveiled before him. Kaname stood still as a statue in the middle, literally in the middle, of a dead body and Yuuki was still sound asleep in her bed. The Chairman looked incredulously at his sleeping daughter. How could she still be asleep after what happened?

"_Kaname, what happened?" _Kaien Cross asked.

Kaname did not reply, he was lost within himself. The Chairman saw the knife on the ground and saw that it was a hunter's knife and realized in horror what had happened. He took the head from Kaname's still hands and tried to identify the face. It was none that he recognized.

"_Judging by his clothing, he was a skilled hunter," _Cross said calmly. "_Perhaps we should wake Yuuki up."_

_"No." _Kaname stirred from his trance. "_No. I don't want her to see this." _He had decided what he needed to do. He sent a bat from his finger out through the window to give a message to Seiren. She needed to return.

Cross nodded.

"_I notified Hanabusa and Akatsuki, they're on their way."_

As soon as he mentioned their names, he heard them running down the hall into the room. Two stunned noble vampires appeared. Kaien Cross explained to them the situation.

_"Why is Yuuki Kuran even here? When did she come back?" _A shocked Hanabusa reacted.

Kaname nodded slightly to Akatsuki, thanking him for the secrecy that he had promised him earlier that morning.

_"She's going to stay with me from now on," _Kaname concluded, eyeing Kaien Cross to see his reaction to this. He was still her father anyways. Cross nodded. "_She'll be safe."_

_"I will handle this tomorrow," _Kaname dismissed. He picked up Yuuki in his arms, soaking her white nightgown in the process with the blood on his hands and sleeves. He jumped out the window and appeared beside his bed in the Night Dormitory a moment later. _She really slept through anything. _ He put her on the bed just as Seiren appeared outside the room.

"_Kaname-kun, I have done what you asked."_

"_Thank you, Seiren. I will protect Yuuki-chan tonight, please guard the door to make sure we are not disturbed."_

Seiren bowed and disappeared from sight. Kaname closed the door and locked it.

He was going to teach Yuuki a lesson.


	12. A Painful Night Pt 3

He approached the bed where Yuuki was still slumbering and climbed over her, resting lightly on her hips. With an indiscernible expression, he took her left hand in his and brought it to his mouth. He bit down hard.

Yuuki Kuran's eyes flew open and she yelped in pain. "Ahhhh."

Kaname did not release his grip on her hand, but bit down harder, releasing a flow of blood all over her already bloodied nightgown. "Ahhhhhh, Kaname-sen…aaaaaahh."

He took his teeth out of her skin, moved up to her wrist and bit down again. He held her other arm tight and had pinned her down with his body. She was helpless.

"_Ahh. What are you doing?"_ Yuuki Kuran cried out, struggling against his weight as tears sprung to her eyes from the pain.

He released her again, moved another few inches up her arm and repeated the bite, leaving a trail of marks down her arm.

_"Kaname, please, stop. please. Are you thirsty? What's going on?" _

He didn't listen to her and made his way up her arm in this fashion, leaving around a dozen severe bite marks.

Tears were streaming down her face now in the pain and confusion that she now was experiencing. She whimpered quietly as he continued the ritual all the way up her arm until he reached her collarbone. He brushed the shoulder of her nightgown away and bit into the tender area right above her breast.

Yuuki's face winced in pain, but she felt drops of liquid sprinkle her chest. His fangs were still pierced in her, so it wasn't her blood that she felt dripping onto her skin. She felt Kaname loosen his grip on her other wrist and so she brought both her hands slowly towards the head buried in her bosom. She cupped his cheeks in her hand and felt his fangs retract from her skin. She brought his face up to look at her.

Tears streaked down his face as he looked at her. Kaname was crying.

_"What happened?"_ She had never seen him cry before. She didn't think that he had ever cried before in his life.

He buried his face back in her chest and mumbled, "_I'm sorry."_ He licked the wound, that he had just made, closed. A shiver went down her spine when he did that. He returned down her arm healing the wounds he had made with his tongue and planted kisses as he did so. As the last bite mark on her hand was healed, she brought his face up towards hers again and kissed his cheek. She licked the tears that still streamed down his face gently and held his face there, with their foreheads touching.

"_What happened?" _she repeated in a quiet tone.

"_A hunter came into your room today while you were sleeping. He was holding an anti-vampire weapon. A knife."_

Yuuki froze and her eyes widened in fear. Kaname heard her heart beat slightly faster. _"Where is he now?" _

"_Dead."_

_"Did you…?" _Yuuki started.

He broke from her gaze and rested his head on her collarbone again. "_I blacked out, I couldn't control myself. I should've kept him alive to see who sent him." _Kaname sighed a deep sigh. "_I'm supposed to protect you. What would I do if.. I couldn't live if you.." _Kaname sighed again. Yuuki felt droplets of water on her skin again.

"_Hey.." _She lifted his face up to meet her gaze again. She wiped the remaining tear from his face and kissed his forehead. "_I'm okay. I'm alive, I'm here with you. Don't beat yourself up over something that could've happened._ _You saved my life." _ She looked him in the eyes again with a different expression. She really loved this man. And she owed him so much. "_I'm okay," _she reassured him.

"_Okay," _he repeated, as if to remind himself that she was. "_Okay." _He turned his face so that his cheek and ear rested on her chest. He felt her heartbeat. _She's okay. She's alive. She's okay. _

Yuuki heard him sigh once more and relax with his head on her heart. She cradled his head in her arms, stroking his hair back and forth in order to calm him down. She felt him drift into sleep in her protective embrace. When she was sure he was asleep, she whispered.

"Oh, Kuran, you're an idiot. How could anyone ever hurt me, if you're stalking me half the time._"_


	13. Taking Things Slow

Yuuki awoke the next morning to the bright sunlight that came in from the bedroom window. The light drew streaks against the shapes that surrounded her, allowing her to see where she was. Her nose twitched at the faint smell of blood and she looked down to find her white nightgown bloodied by the events of last night. Kaname Kuran was still lying on her, holding her tightly as if she might disappear any second. Yuuki touched his furrowed brow. Even sleeping, he was still anxious. He nudged against her slightly at her touch and her cheeks suddenly rosed as she realize that she wasn't wearing a bra.

_Shit. Did I wear one to bed last night? Or did he take it off of me? _

Her blush deepened and her heart started to beat faster at her embarrassment. Kaname suddenly opened his eyes and raised himself to lean over her in concern. "_What, what's going on?" _He surveyed the room for signs of danger. Seeing none, he looked at her again. "_Your heart's beating really fast."_ He noticed how flushed she looked.

She instinctively brought the sheets up to cover herself. "_Uhm. Do you know.. I mean.. did you.. take my bra off last night..?" _ she stuttered, refusing to meet his gaze. When she finally forced herself to look at him, she found him hunched over and trembling. She furrowed her brows in confusion, but soon heard his gasps in between fits of laughter.

"_HAHAHAHAH."_ Kaname rolled over in laughter. "_You really think I'm a pervert don't you, Yuuki." _ He doubled over again to control himself. Tears sprung to his eyes again, but for a different reason than last night. Yuuki pushed him away with one foot.

"_I'm serious!" _she said, still embarrassed, but she was happy to see him laugh.

"_Rest assured Yuuki, I'm many things, but I wouldn't do that without your permission." _He winked.

Yuuki pushed herself up to a sitting position with her hands to get closer to him. She winced at the unexpected pain that shot up her left arm. _"Ouch."_

She looked at her arm curiously and found the series of bruises that were made the night before. Kaname took her hand in both of his. He looked down, his expression unreadable. "_I went too far."_

"_You can do whatever you want to me, Kaname," _Yuuki whispered.

He looked up at her with an eyebrows furrowed. "_Why. Because I saved your life? You don't belong to someone just because of something like that."_

_"No, you're right," _Yuuki continued. "_I don't belong to you because you saved my life. I belong to you because I love you." _

Kaname exhaled and looked as if he had been living his whole life just to hear those words. Yuuki leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Her heart suddenly started to pound harder and electricity went through her body, starting from where their lips met. He suddenly smelled delicious and she had the strongest urge to bite him, to want more of him. But she pulled away for a breath.

She held his shoulder and closed her eyes to steady herself from the wave of lightheadedness that hit her. She felt his arms encircle her waist and hold her closer until his face was right next to hers.

_"I love you more." _She heard him whisper still with her eyes closed. His lips pressed up to hers again and the butterflies flew in her stomach. She was becoming more and more disoriented and held him closer still.

They leaned back on the bed together and Kaname pulled away from their liplock. He travelled his gaze down to her chest where the white nightgown clung tantalizingly close to her feminine curves. Before Yuuki could stop him, he placed a kiss right at the tip of her bra-less nipple.

Her breath caught in her throat and she froze where she lay, unable to process all that she was feeling. He repeated the action on her other breast and returned to kiss her again on the lips. He was teetering dangerously on the border of his self-control. He needed to stop before things went too far.

Thankfully, a knock was heard at the door. This one time, Kaname was relieved to be disturbed.

"_I'll be right back. Don't move."_ The flushed and stunned expression on her face told him he didn't need to worry about that.

Yuuki just focused on her breathing as she lay there, trying desperately to get her heart to stop pounding in her ears. She brought sheets up to her chest again protectively, blushing as she tried not to think of what just occurred moments before. _What was he going to do when he returned? And I JUST told him he could do whatever he wanted to me. _She blushed an even deeper shade of red at her words. _What did I get myself in to?_

Kaname returned a few minutes later with folded clothes in his hand. "_So, it's almost 8. You should go shower and make it to class, you'll only be a few minutes late."_

She nodded, still unable to speak. She was relieved as she felt the padded bra under the folded uniform he handed to her and hastily made her way to the bathroom, locking the door. She sat down and leaned against the door, trying to organize her thoughts. She wasn't prepared for this.

_If a kiss can make my head spin, how can I handle anything else? _She blushed again at the thought of his lips on hers. Hurriedly, she took a quick shower and threw her bloodied nightgown away.

As the cold water washed over her, she found her resolve. _Things are going too fast. I need to.. We need to.. yes. We need to take things slow._


	14. For Her Protection

_"Yuuki-chan, are you done?" _

"_Yes,"_ Yuuki replied hastily, quickly buttoning the rest of her uniform. She opened the bathroom door to find Kaname leaning against the door frame waiting for her.

"_Your books are on the chair. Hurry, or you're going to be late." _

"_Okay, okay."_ Yuuki replied.

"_And Hanabusa is waiting outside to walk you to your class."_

_"What?" _Yuuki stopped rummaging through her bag. "_I don't need an escort Kaname."_

_"Hey, unless we find out who's behind your attack, I'm not taking any chances," _Kaname defended.

_"I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself when I'm conscious."_

_"Oh well THAT'S a relief," _Kaname said sarcastically, rolling his eyes,_"since you're ALWAYS awake in class." _

_"Hey! Shut up!" _Yuuki punched him playfully in the arm. "_I'm serious, I don't need an escort."_

_"Allright, allright. But will you get to class already? The Chairman will kill me if you're late because of me." _

_Okay." _Yuuki smiled, content with winning her battle. As she leaned in to kiss Kaname goodbye, a flashback of the events of this morning brought colour to her cheeks. So, she opted for a quick peck on his cheek. "_Bye." _

Kaname was slightly disappointed that he didn't get a proper kiss this morning, but thought to himself that he wouldn't push her to do anything. As he watched her leave his room, he called Seiren in.

"_Follow her anyways, but don't let her see you."_

Seiren nodded and disappeared.

Kaname smiled to himself as he remembered what Yuuki said to him last night when she thought he was asleep. "_You said so yourself Yuuki, how can anyone hurt you if I'm stalking your half the time?"_


	15. Just Her Brother

Yuuki entered her classroom out of breath. Even though she sprinted, she was still late.

_"Late again, Yuuki Cross. Let's not make this a habit this year," _the teacher scolded.

"_Ah, sorry!"_ Yuuki found her seat next to Yori-chan, who was looking particularly pale this morning.

Yori-chan whispered to her as she sat down. "_Are you okay? I came back from the chairman's office yesterday and they told me you had been taken away. Where did you go? And I can't believe you slept through what happened yesterday."_

_"I know, I know, I already got scolded for it Yori-chan," _Yuuki explained, rolling her eyes, "_Yea, Kaname brought me to another room, and I slept there." _She was careful not to mention that she had spent the night in his bedroom.

"_Oh, okay. We've been moved to another room though, it's in the B hallway of the Day dormitories," _Yori continued on.

"_Ah, okay." _Yuuki agreed to herself that she shouldn't be spending her night's in Kaname Kuran's bed anymore. It was too risky.

A new classmate, Toreo Minobe, interrupted their conversation to ask Yuuki some questions about the chapter they were studying.

"_Ah, Minobe-kun, I'm still catching up to what we're learning in class, but we can go over it during lunch?" _Yuuki replied. "_I'll meet you by the tall oak tree."_

With that agreed, Yuuki tried to pay attention in class. It was an improvement for her, as Yori-chan only had to wake her up twice that morning.

* * *

Yuuki got off early from her second class that day and decided to wait for Minobe-kun by their meeting place. She sat on the grass and laid her books in front of her, basking in the warm sunlight. Although she was a vampire now, she still loved the daylight. This human part of her stayed through the transition. This was why she could still be part of the Day class and sleep at night, she was so used to it. She closed her eyes and leaned against the hard bark of the tree. "_Sleeping during the day was fun too",_ she yawned.

Yuuki awoke with a start as a figure blocked her sunlight. She must've dozed off. As she squinted to try to see who the arriver was, she heard a voice say,

_"Sleeping alone in the middle of a park… And you thought I shouldn't be concerned?" _

Yuuki smiled sheepishly at her brother, a passing cloud granting her a better view of his face.

"_How did you know I was here," she said suspiciously, eyes narrowed._

_"It's my job to know." _Kaname sat down beside her.

His proximity immediately sent tingles down her spine and her heart beat a little faster. She told her body to be quiet. She wasn't usually like this with him. She kept an inch of room between them so that they weren't touching each other.

"_You sent someone to spy on me didn't you." _Yuuki kept the conversation going, trying to distract herself from the emotions she was feeling.

Kaname sighed. "_If you didn't put yourself in such a vulnerable position all the time, I wouldn't have to."_

_"Who's vulnerable? I could take you right now if I wanted to." _Yuuki teased.

Suddenly, Kaname's expression changed. "_Oh yea?" _he whispered. With a swift movement, he had her lying on her back on the soft grass with her hands pinned near her head. He was straddled over her again; they seemed to always be in this position lately.

"_What are you going to do Yuuki. How will you defend yourself?" _Kaname challenged.

Yuuki struggled for a moment, but knew, from experience sadly, that she could not resist his iron-clad grip. She rolled her eyes, trying to downplay the moment that was accelerating her heart rate. "_Okay, fine, you win. Now let me up."_

_"No, I'm serious. What are you going to do?" _Kaname insisted, needing her to understand her own vulnerability.

"_I can't DO anything," _Yuuki said, sounding slightly irritated. _Would her heart just shut up? _She was sure he could hear it pounding.

Kaname bent his neck towards Yuuki's neck and bared his fangs at her skin. He gently scraped them along the smooth surface, sending light gasps from his victim. "_You are a weakling Yuuki. Utterly powerless." _He growled lightly. He pulled back. Yuuki saw Kaname lose himself for a split second before regaining his control again.

"_That is why I must protect you." _ He let go of her wrists, but was still perched on top of her.

She scowled and rubbed her wrists, realizing his point. "_Fine."_

Minobe-kun had just arrived for his meeting with Yuuki when he saw them lying there, Yuuki on the ground and Kaname on top of her. He turned beet red and stuttered his entrance.

"_Ah, Minobe-kun," _Yuuki blushed, flipping Kaname off of her, realizing how the situation looked. _"We were just having a fight, wrestling. This is my brother, Kaname Kuran." _

"_Oh! Your brother." _Yuuki saw relief and the haze lift from Toreo Minobe's eyes as he went to shake Kaname's hand. "_I didn't know Yuuki-chan had a brother. So nice to meet you sir." _

They shook hands.

"_And you're in the Night class too, I see, judging by your uniform."_

Kaname nodded curtly and made an excuse for his exit. Before he left, he kissed Yuuki on the top of her head, in the most brotherly way possible, and gave her a wink imperceivable to Minobe-kun.

Yuuki gave him a warning glance. In front of the Day class, he was to be just her brother. Not a lover, just her brother.


	16. Humans

As school ended, Yuuki made her way to the building where Kaname was still holding his daily meetings. She didn't know how he did that everyday, talking about laws and current events with a round table of old men. He must be bored out of his mind. She hurried her pace and started to get excited to see him. Her train of thought was interrupted by Minobe-kun calling out to her. He was standing by the courtyard with a few girls waving to her. He jogged over.

"_Yuuki-chan, a couple of us are going out to have hot-pot for dinner, do you want to join?"_

_"Ah, no thanks, Minobe-kun, I have some homework to do, I'll see you tomorrow in class though."_

_"Oh, okay." _Yuuki could tell that he was disappointed. "_I'll see you then!" _ He ran off to the group waiting for him.

With her new senses, Yuuki could hear the girls' whispers as Minobe-kun ran to rejoin them. Although he was a new student, he was stunningly attractive and very popular among the girls already. Yuuki brushed off their jealous whispers, unwilling to dwell on the frivolities of humans.

She snuck in through a side door to where Kaname was holding his meeting and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"_We've looked into the identity of the hunter that attacked Yuuki Kuran. There wasn't much on him, but we seem to have a few leads. His name was Tomi Saitou. He seems to be off the grid for the most part, but we're looking into it," _a fellow committee member stated.

Kaname had a thoughtful look in his eyes and lifted his chin slightly as if he had noticed something new.

_"Find out who he worked for. I want to know by the end of the week." _

The other committee members nodded. They would be no sleeping until this task was completed. Orders from the Kuran pureblood took precedence even over their own lives. Kuran dismissed the committee and watched as its members made their way out of the dining hall, where they were discussing. Kaname didn't like having meetings here, the room was too spacious, there were too many curtains, too many doors, too many places for eavesdroppers to hide. He would arrange another room for tomorrow. Speaking of eavesdroppers, he called out.

"_Are you going to hide forever, Yuuki-chan?" _

Yuuki shuffled out of her hiding spot guiltily. She walked over to where Kaname was seated at the head of the table and made a point of smelling her sleeve.

"_How did you know? Do I really smell that much?"_

Kaname hooked a finger into her blazer's button hole and pulled her closer so that his nose tickled her collarbone.

"_Only to me, Yuuki-chan, only to me." _He smiled. "_You smell delicious." _

Kaname continued on with his eyes closed, basking in her scent, _"I should've known Hanabusa would be lacking on security. He's always off daydreaming."_

Yuuki laughed, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling him closer into her embrace. "_You greatly overestimate his abilities then, if you think he can keep me out."_

Her heart drummed faster beneath her blouse. His head in proximity to her chest reminded her of this morning, so she unentangled her fingers and stepped back from him a step.

_"Um, shall we go for dinner?"_

Kaname, curious that she had pulled away, nodded.

* * *

Walking back from their first official date, hand in hand, they strolled the streets. Yuuki had changed into a simple lace evening gown and they ate at a private restaurant.

_"I never just _**_walk_**_," _Kaname started, "_There's always somewhere to go. It is always a means to an end."_

Yuuki huddled closer to him, waiting for him to continue.

"_It's strange. Walking for the sake of walking," _he looked down at her and smiled. "_I like it."_

_"Oh dear," _teased Yuuki, "_Is Kaname Kuran actually enjoying himself? Have I introduced him to the world of pleasure?" _

He looked down at her again and said vaguely, "_You have no idea." _

Yuuki looked away and blushed as words caught in her throat. She was embarassed to even think about what he meant by that. She shivered slightly at the passing wind, cursing herself for forgetting to bring a jacket.

Kaname took off his own and began to wrap it around her shoulders. He was just dressed in a thin silk dress shirt.

"_No, it's too cold for you," _Yuuki protested.

"_Well, come in then." _He wrapped his arm around her so that his jacket enveloped the both of them. She wrapped an arm around his waist and they continued on strolling in each other's warmth.

"_Mmm," _Yuuki sighed contently.

As they walked, they could hear a group of students chatting and joking around in front of them. Before Yuuki noticed who they were, Minobe-kun broke away from the group and saw her with Kaname.

"_Hey! Yuuki-chan! Oi… Didn't you say you couldn't come out tonight? You had homework?" _Minobe-kun noticed how close she was to Kaname, both sharing the same jacket. He bowed, addressing Kaname Kuran.

Yuuki broke away from Kaname's cover and lied smoothly. "_Ah, my brother helped me out, so I finished early, we were just out to get some ice cream. Sorry, I'll definitely join you guys next time." _

"_Ah, okay. I'll hold you to that promise Yuuki-chan," he smiled. "See you tomorrow." _ Minobe-kun eyed Kaname suspiciously and returned to the group, where some other girls had noticed their arrival.

Kaname took off his jacket and draped it over Yuuki's shoulders. "_Come on." _He nudged her forward. As they walked a considerable distance from the group, they could hear their whispers to each other.

"_Are they dating? He had his arm around her and everything!"_

_"No, no!" _Minobe-kun protested. "_He's her brother!" _

"_REALLY?" _The other girls exclaimed. "_Jeez, that makes so much sense! No wonder he pays so much attention to her. She had us thinking all these years that he fancied her, just to make us jealous."_

_"Yea! We always wondered why she got special treatment. What a fucking liar. She should have just told us straight."_

_"Ugh, I hate people like that. Of course Kaname-kun wouldn't like her. She's such a nobody. How could she deserve him."_

Minobe-kun whispered angrily, "_HEY. Don't say anything like that about Yuuki Cross. She's done nothing to deserve what you're saying about her. People who talk about others like that are despicable."_

The girls looked around at each other and immediately stopped, red from being scolded.

Meanwhile, Yuuki pulled Kaname's jacket closer around herself. The words resounded in her head. _They're right. I don't deserve him. _ She glanced quickly up at him as they walked.

As if he could hear her thoughts, he wrapped his arm around her again. _"Idiot, don't let them get to you. You know how I feel about you." _He looked her in the eyes and said suggestively, "_Do you want me to show you?" _

She smiled and pushed him away, "_This getting to be borderline sexual harassment." _

He laughed, "_I MEANT this." _He produced a black felt case from the jacket she was wearing and opened it. In it was a slim silver chain with a teardrop charm hanging from it. She marvelled at its beauty as he put it around her neck. "_It was your mom's. It's been in the family for generations." _

"_Thank you." _She touched the pendant with her finger. It was weighty for something so small.

He wrapped his arm around her again and signalled for a cab.

Her thoughts slowly trailed back to their whispers. She rolled her eyes and sighed audibly. "_Humans."_

Kaname just looked at her in amusement.


	17. Protest

The cab parked in front of the Night Class Dormitories and Kaname paid the driver as they got out.

"_I can walk back myself, thanks for your jacket." _She handed him his jacket back.

He looked at her incredulously with an eyebrow raised. "_I must not have been clear this morning. You're staying in my room from now on."_

"_Wh..What?" _She was shocked at the proposal. Things were never in her control when she stayed over. _"Like permanently?"_

Kaname nodded, as if she were crazy for suggesting otherwise.

_"But, I can't! The Chairman would never allow it! My stuff.. Yori-chan.. Isn't that against school policy?" _The protests streamed on.

"_Did you think I was going to leave you to sleep alone again? After what happened? You didn't even wake up when I ripped the guys head off!" _

Yuuki stopped. "_You ripped his head off?"_

Kaname rubbed the back of his neck. "_Well. It's not like… I mean.. *sigh*.. Yes." "There's no argument about it, the decision's been made. Your stuff is already in my room."_

Yuuki stared at him with her mouth open. "_WHAT? My dad is the CHAIRMAN, he's not going to let this happen!"_

Kaname rolled his eyes as he pulled her by the elbow towards the dormitories. "_He already knows." "Come on, I'm tired."_

Yuuki stopped in her tracks. "_He KNOWS? And he's okay with it?"_

_"We are moving at a glacial pace." _Kaname picked her up and put her over his shoulder. "_And yes, he knows. He agrees that you need protection. See, Yuuki-chan, some people actually care about your life." _

"_Hey! Put me down! Don't I get a say in this?"_

They arrived at his door in a second and Kaname pushed it open with his foot. He lay her down in bed and went to hang his jacket up.

"_Don't I get a say in this?" _Yuuki repeated, sitting up on the bed.

Kaname appeared in front of her in lightning speed, sitting next to her.

_"Why. You don't want to stay here with me?" _His faces was inches from hers.

_"I dunno. I didn't really have time to think about it.." _She wanted to stay, but he was always to tempting, too persuasive for her to control herself. If they shared the same bed.. who knows what would happen.

"_I'm just not ready.." _she whispered. "_For anything like.. Can we take things slow?" _

"_Yea." _he whispered back. "_I won't pull anything."_ He winked. "_If you want, you can stay in the next room, and we'll make a door between us."_

Yuuki nodded. "_Okay."_

_"But I can only get that done tomorrow. Do you think we can manage one more night together?" _

"_Just keep your hands to yourself Kuran." _She narrowed her eyes at him jokingly. "_And for that matter, watch where your mouth goes too." _

He pouted at her and sighed. _"Yeesh if that's the case, then you might as well stay in another bed. I'm going to be in agony tonight."_

She smiled at him and went to get ready for bed.

She was sure to wear a bra tonight. She would not make that mistake again.


	18. I Should've Asked

In the bathroom, Yuuki dabbed her face with a dry towel. She was wearing a thick crew neck sweater underneath which she had a black tanktop. Her sweatpants hung loosely off her hips and she let her hair flow down her shoulder. As she stepped out of the bathroom, she saw Kaname already in bed reading a book. He was wearing his black silk pyjamas with a simple v-neck black t-shirt.

He raised his forehead questioningly. "_What are you wearing?" _

Yuuki looked down at herself. "_What? These are my pyjamas!" _

"_It's like 30 degrees in this room." _

_"I'll wear whatever I want, Kuran." _ She stuck out her tongue at him and crawled into bed.

He rolled his eyes at her and continued his book. She made herself comfortable and turned to face him. "_What are you reading?" _

"_It's called a book," _He grinned.

"_Don't be a smart-ass." _She poked him in the stomach.

He stuck his tongue out at her, so she poked him again.

"_Do that one more time, I dare you." _So she did.

"_Mistake. Yuuki-chan." _He dropped his book and tickled her ribs. She squirmed from his grasp, trying to break free, while holding back fits of laughter.

"_Ah!" _She laughed. She tried to tickle him back, but he would have none of that.

_"Kaname, stop." _she said through gasps.

He chuckled evilly, "_You asked for it!" _He was clearly enjoying this.

She wriggled again, trying to push his hands away, but he manoeuvred so that her lower body was pinned down on the bed underneath him.

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You win." _Yuuki squealed, tears springing to her eyes from the laughter.

He stopped tickling her, but kept his hands at her waist, pulling her down so that their hips touched and his face was over hers.

"_What's my prize?"_ He leaned in closer to her.

She didn't respond, but blinked lazily at him. Seeing no protest, he brushed his lips against hers lightly. She closed her eyes, but let her mouth open slightly to breathe him in. His eyes tinged darker as he kissed her again, this time with more pressure. She sighed a light sigh beneath him and he felt the desire that he hid every day boil up. _Not to worry, I have it under control. _He thought to himself. He kissed her again.. and again. When he felt that he had reached his breaking point, he pulled away.

She opened her eyes and narrowed them. "_You broke the rules, Kuran." _

_"Implied consent, Cross._" He sat up and turned away from her, focusing all his attention on the desk a few meters away, trying not to think of anything else. "_I heard no protest." _

She scoffed.

"_It's hot in here."_

Kaname snorted, without turning. "_I told you so."_

_"Don't turn around okay."_

She slipped the crew neck over her head, leaving her in the black tank top and sweatpants. She wanted to sleep more covered up, but the heat was ridiculous. She took silk shorts out of the dresser and turned around to see if Kaname had looked around. His back was still facing her.

Quickly, she stepped out of her sweatpants, revealing the purple lace panties she wore and slipped on her silk shorts. _Much better. _

She turned around to see Kaname staring intently at her, the desk forgotten.

Her heart raced through her chest and the blood rose to her cheeks. He must've seen her in her underwear.

But she decided to play the offence. "_Didn't I tell you not to turn around, Kuran." _ She walked back towards the bed, seemingly irritated.

He watched her as she inched closer to him, silent. Yuuki watched him too, as she walked closer. She saw his hands clenched by his side, he was immovably still, and as she drew closer, she saw that his eyes were a dark red.

"_Thirsty." _That was her assessment.

He twitched slightly, but remained silent.

She sat back down and leaned in so that his nose grazed the side of her neck. He rested his forehead against her shoulder and hesitated, breathing deeply, as if testing how long he could hold out. But his deep breaths only welcomed the scent into his lungs, so with the last seconds of patience he had, he lay her down on the bed and hovered over her. He licked and pierced the skin slowly, so as to minimize the pain and drank deeply. He felt her desire for him as he drank, but it was shielded by a reluctance. There were things that she needed to work out, time that she needed to spend, before she could give herself away to him. He didn't see what they were, but as long as she wanted him, he would wait forever.

Satiated, he withdrew his fangs and linked the wound shut. "_Thank you, Yuuki-chan. Sorry, I should've asked first." _

Sleepily, she replied, "_Implied consent, Kuran, I heard no protest." _As she closed her eyes and drifted off. 


	19. Well

Yuuki awoke in the middle of the night, her neck slightly sore. She checked the clock which read a quarter to four and saw that Kaname was lying on his back at the other end of the bed, careful not to be in contact with her.

She smiled at his sleeping form and tried to fall back asleep on her side. After half an hour of tossing and turning, she thought, _just one more night, _and crawled over to his sleeping form. She cuddled by his side and rested her head on his chest, with an arm draped over him.

Still sleeping, he rolled to his side to hold her closer. She tangled her legs in with his and sighed peacefully in his arms. She buried her face in his chest and thought to herself that she could stay like this forever. Slowly, she dipped back into sleep and dreamed happy dreams.

Kaname awoke right before seven to find a girl buried in his embrace. He bent his neck to kiss her awake. Once, twice, three times.

Yuuki slowly opened her eyes and a sleepy smile graced her face. He bent over again to nudge his nose to hers intimately.

"_Wow, you woke up."_

"_Why so skeptical, Kuran." _

"_I just thought you would sleep through anything." _

"_Shut up." _ She punched him lightly in the stomach.

"_What time is it?" _

_"Time to get up," _Kuran replied.

"_Nooo." _Yuuki frowned and hid her face in his shirt. "_Can we just stay here all day."_

He chuckled, _"And what would we do all day?" _

_"Sleep?" _He was drawing circles on her back as_ s_he ran her fingers across his chest and down to his waist. With her head still buried in his chest, she lifted the edge of his shirt and slid her fingers inside, feeling his strength of his abdomen. Curious, she traced the lines of muscle that formed his stomach and felt him tense under her touch.

"_Sorry." _Embarrassed to have been so liberal with him.

"_Playing with fire, little one." _ He drew his hand over the curve of her bottom down to the hitch in her knee. He pulled her leg over his hips and rested his hand on her thigh. He kissed her again, this time with more force. She gave a light moan, which encouraged him to draw her closer. After a moment, Yuuki pulled away, cheeks tinged with pink again.

"_Um, you're.. "_ She blushed deeper, removing her leg from his. When he was pressed up against her, she felt something she didn't expect.

"_You leave me in agony, Yuuki." _ He still held her close, looking into her eyes, ignoring her embarrassment.

There was a knock at the door.

"_I'll get it." _Yuuki scooted out from under his embrace, grateful for the opportunity to look away, needing to cool off.

She opened the door to find Yori-chan in a near panic.

"_YUUKI"_ She hugged her best friend.

"_Yori-chan! What's going on?"_

"_You didn't come home last night, and you weren't in bed this morning. I thought something happened to you, like that guy that came into our room last time. I asked your dad and he said that you were safe, so I guessed and thought that you'd be here." _

"_Oh, sorry, Yori-chan. I forgot to tell you." _Yuuki hugged her friend harder, upset that she made her worry. _"I'll be staying in the room next door, it's probably safer here until the guy who did this gets caught. Sorry for making you worry." _

"_Ah, it's okay," _ Yori-chan looked over Yuuki's shoulder. "_Did you spend the night with Kaname Kuran?" _

Yuuki looked embarrassed. "_Yea, um.. well we thought I'd be safer here.., and.. oh by the way, I told Minobe-kun that he's my brother, and he's probably going to tell the whole school. Just don't contradict him, okay?" _

Yori-chan narrowed her eyes. "_You have a lot to tell me, missy. Tell me later." _She whispered.

"_Ah, yea." _Yuuki was not looking forward to that conversation. "_I have to shower, so I'll see you in class?"_

Yori-chan shook her head. _ "No, I'll wait for you."_

_"Oh, um." _Yuuki looked back behind her to assess the situation. Kaname appeared right behind her and opened the door further.

"_Good morning, Yori-chan." _

Yori-chan stammered a reply.

He turned to Yuuki, "_Go, shower. I put your uniform in there already." _

Yuuki nodded and scurried to get ready, so Yori wouldn't wait long.

She cooled off in the shower, trying to mentally prepare herself for the day, trying to put all her thoughts about Kaname away so that she could actually focus in class. When she felt adequately prepared, she stepped out to find Kaname speaking in a hushed tone with Yori-chan.

"_What are you guys talking about?" _Yuuki eyed suspiciously.

Kaname just smiled. "_Go to class, you'll be late again." _

Yori-chan left first to give them a few seconds of privacy.

"_Okay then, have a good day." _Yuuki beamed at him.

_"Just something to think about during the day." Kaname grinned shrewdly. _He drew her in for another deep kiss and she felt her previous efforts to clear her mind of him scatter.

_Well great._


End file.
